


Зона насыщения

by Scheinbar



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Сборник драбблов по сериалу Чернобыль.





	1. Лимон

**Author's Note:**

> Тексты написаны про персонажей из сериала и никакого отношения к реально существовавшим людям не имеют.

Легасов садится в вертолет с больной головой и сиплым горлом. Сухой воздух в кабине не помогает, как и несколько сигарет, которые они успевают выкурить по дороге. Борис хмурится и недовольно поджимает губы, но молчит. Из них троих хоть кто-то должен уметь вовремя промолчать. 

В Кремле все иначе. Теперь Валерию не приходится повышать голос, чтобы его слушали. Теперь Борис сидит рядом, справа, целиком и полностью на его стороне. Слева от Легасова Ульяна, и он чувствует запах ее духов и шампуня для волос. Возможно, именно это придает ему сил признавать свои ошибки. 

Когда они возвращаются к вертолету в машине, она дотрагивается прохладной ладонью до его лба. 

\- Температура. – Замечает она и смотрит укоризненно, но почему-то на Щербину. 

\- Это простуда. Ерунда. – Легасов откидывается на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть Москву вокруг. Слишком живую, по сравнению с тем местом, куда они едут. 

\- Остановите здесь. – Приказывает Ульяна водителю, и тот почему-то слушается, хотя вот же он, Щербина, сидит рядом и невозмутимо смотрит в окно. 

Хомюк выходит и возвращается через пару минут. В ее ладони кособокий лимон, который она протягивает Легасову. Фрукт теплый от ее руки, и когда Валерий проводит ногтем по кожуре, по салону плывет свежий лимонный запах. 

Легасов улыбается, а Щербина закатывает глаза. 

В вертолете Борис отправляет сопровождение в кабину к пилоту, и они втроем устраиваются на маленьком диване. Ульяна скидывает туфли и подбирает ноги, точно девочка. Она тянет Легасова к себе, и он закрывает глаза, послушно откидывая усталую голову ей на плечо. 

Щербина смотрит на них несколько долгих секунд и снимает плащ, накрывая им их обоих. Он сидит рядом, читая очередной отчет, пока Валерий не находит его руку и не сжимает, привлекая внимание. 

Они летят над бесконечными полями и лесами, подернутыми сочной дымкой весенней зелени. Если бы вертолет летел ниже, ветер бы трепал тонкие ветки и цветы разлетались в стороны, как первый снег. 

\- Спи. – Тихо говорит Борис, и Легасов засыпает.


	2. Холодная котлета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это небольшая аушка. В ней им примерно 25+ лет, Валерий и Ульяна работают вместе в одной лаборатории, Борис занимает в этом же НИИ административную должность.

Борис неторопливо идет по территории института. Над его головой, путаясь в пышных гроздьях обильно цветущей в этом году сирени, жужжат трудолюбивые пчелы. Вечернее солнце, по-июньски праздничное, греет ему спину. 

\- Товарищ Щербина! – Борис поднимает голову и видит высунувшегося из окна Легасова. Тот машет ему рукой и улыбается. Где-то в глубине комнаты мелькает густая грива волос Хомюк. 

\- Слушаю, товарищ Легасов. – Отзывается Борис. 

\- У вас папироски не найдется? – Валерий опирается локтями на подоконник и солнце отражается в стеклах его очках. 

Щербина кивает и идет к дверям здания. Сонный охранник приветствует его кивком головы и на несколько шагов Борис окунается в блаженный прохладный полумрак коридоров института. Дверь их лаборатории открыта, из старого приемника доносится какой-то очередной популярный мотив. 

Когда он заходит, Ульяна уже открыла вторую створку окна и стоит, прислонившись к подоконнику рядом с Валерием. Борис протягивает им пачку и трет усталые глаза. Слишком много бумаг перед приездом очередного высокого начальства. 

\- А где твои симпатичные шортики, в которых вы сегодня так бодро репетировали парад? – Ульяна затягивается, выпускает дым и, лукаво щурясь, смотрит на Щербину. 

\- А где твой отчет за квартал? – Парирует Борис и садится на стул. 

\- Голодный? – Спрашивает Валерий и тянется включить чайник в розетку. – У тебя щеки и лоб совсем красные. 

\- Обгорел на солнце. – Щербина пожимает плечами. 

\- Надо сметаной намазать. – Ульяна идет к холодильнику в углу комнаты и вытаскивает оттуда сверток промасленной бумаги. Перед Борисом появляется тарелка с двумя холодными вареными картофелинами и котлетой. Валерий заваривает им троим чай и под нос подпевает радиоприемнику. 

\- Поедем на реку в выходные? – Щербина смотрит на Ульяну и Валеру. 

\- В эти? – Легасов смотрит на календарь. 

\- В эти. Родители уезжают, просили приехать их помидоры полить, или что там у них растет. – Борис пытается взять картошку рукой, но Ульяна легонько шлепает его по ладони и протягивает вилку. 

\- А мы до выходных закончим? – Спрашивает она у Легасова и кивает на их экспериментальную установку.

\- Если сегодня и завтра задержимся, то закончим. – Прикидывает Валерий и ставит на подоконник остывать кружку с чаем. 

Они возвращаются к работе, а Борис, ощущая блаженную сытость и приятную усталость после полного забот дня, задумчиво курит, наблюдая за ними. Через некоторое время Ульяна прогоняет его на старый диван в углу, чтобы не путался под ногами. Щербина незаметно для себя засыпает. 

Будит его Валерий, убирая с лица выгоревшие на солнце пряди волос. 

\- Боря? Просыпайся, поехали домой.


	3. Доброе утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение аушки предыдущего драббла =)

Утреннее солнце падает Борису на лицо, и он щурится, зарываясь в растрепанные волосы Легасова. Тот ежится, когда дыхание Щербины щекочет шею, и придвигается ближе. Борис обнимает его рукой поперек груди, прижимает к себе. Тело Валерия идеально повторяет его собственное тело. 

\- Доброе утро! – Раздается голос Ульяны. 

\- Утро… - Сонно бормочет Легасов, накрывая ладонью руку Бориса и при этом пытаясь пальцами второй руки ухватить Хомюк. Ему слишком тепло и хорошо между ними двумя, и совершенно не хочется просыпаться.

Хомюк негромко смеется и тянется вперед. Она целует Валерия, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, пока он не просыпается окончательно. Борис водит по его груди горячей ладонью и чувствует, как заполошно стучит его сердце. Легасов громко дышит, тихо стонет и прогибается в спине, точно домашний кот, притирается задницей к стремительно твердеющему члену Бориса. 

Щербина чувствует, как маленькая ладонь Ульяны обхватывает его запястье и направляет его руку вниз. Ее намек совершенно прозрачен, и он пробирается под резинку трусов Валерия и обхватывает его член. Легасов вздрагивает и вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в скомканное одеяло. 

\- Хороший мальчик… - шепчет Ульяна и Валерий шумно выдыхает. Борис обводит большим пальцем влажную головку его члена и Легасов сам толкается в его кулак, запрокидывая голову и облизывая губы. 

Щербина чувствует, как Хомюк задевает ладонью его руку, и по лихорадочному блеску ее глаз и сбитому дыханию понимает, что зрелище приносит ей вполне определенное удовольствие. Она ласкает себя, бесстыдно скинув душное одеяло на пол и на ней нет ничего, кроме футболки. Через тонкую ткань просвечивают ее темные соски. Борису хочется опрокинуть ее на спину и проникнуть в ее тело. Одновременно с этим ему хочется овладеть Валерой. 

\- Тебе нравится? – Спрашивает Ульяна. – Нравятся его руки? 

\- Да! – Выдыхает Легасов и Борис усмехается. 

\- Хочу посмотреть, как он возьмет тебя. – Продолжает Хомюк. – Вылижет, как девчонку, а потом заполнит своим членом. Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной, Валера? 

\- Нет! – Легасов мотает головой, и Борис понимает, что долго он не продержится. Но это и не требуется.

\- Тебе понравится. – Ульяна подается вперед и шепчет ему в губы – Я сразу знала, что тебе понравится.


End file.
